


【宁羞】小爸文学

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Summary: OOC口嗨整理
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

高振宁是刘谋的养子，有一次被其他家联手打压，走投无路被宋义进救下来带回家了。这时候老宋已经离婚了，和女儿住在一起，但影响力还是很强，把高振宁保下来，小高对他死心塌地的。嘴上可能不说，但心里一直记着。

宋义进的女儿姜承録比高振宁小不了几岁，是个豪门里养出来的大小姐，弹琴画画，成绩很好。高振宁住他家里的那段时间，和羞妹日久生情，但一直没说破。可能一方面觉得自己寄人篱下没资格谈情说爱，一方面是羞妹还有那么一点矜持，年纪也小。  
  
缓过这一段之后 刘谋那边发展的就很好了，反而是老宋这边被人找借口搞，需要助力。他之前对高振宁有恩，当时其他人还觉得会不会小高以后会有其他爱人，刚刚够结婚的年龄，也让他想想，而高振宁义无反顾二话不说就娶了宋义进，踏进了婚姻的坟墓，跟他说：你来我这儿吧，该我护着你了。  
  
小高虽然不爱老宋，虽然心里也有点喜欢羞妹，但是小高的想法就是：

“杀了我也不会对不起宋义进的。”  
“就算宋义进不爱我我也不爱他。”

  
  
羞妹放学回家，见到高振宁在客厅坐着还有些惊讶，也有点开心。高振宁看着他却有些尴尬。最后还是宋义进带着点客套的笑说你以后要改口喊爸了。  
  
姜承録张张嘴，出不了声。高振宁打哈哈：不叫也行……  
  
眼神错开来，不敢看彼此。

姜承録反应了很久，哪怕他每日都会看到高振宁在家里，甚至晚上还和宋义进睡一间房，但他又能看到许多往日高振宁寄住在他家那段时光的影子。像兴致来了去下厨做菜，做东北一带的地三鲜锅包肉小鸡炖榛蘑。他吃了两口，恍惚还觉得小高对他有感情，后来慢慢意识到高振宁其实只是因为喜欢妈妈所以才爱屋及乌对他好，受了挺大打击。  
  
高振宁和宋义进谈不上多亲密，然而明眼人都能看出来高振宁确实是很关切自己的这个恩人兼夫人的。宋义进也从一开始的独立自主女强人变得会在需要的时候喊一声宁。哪怕是宋家很顺利地度过了那次危机，高振宁也依然尽心尽力，没有提过离婚之类的事情。  
  
日子静水流深地过。姜承録本来是很腻在家里的那种，第二个学期还特意去申请了住校想避开家里，只说是要好好学习。有一次宋义进有事没法去开他的家长会，还是高振宁去的。高振宁也没比这帮高三的小孩大几岁，在操场边被返校的学生当做同辈喊住打球。姜承録从教师办公室出来，走廊窗边一眼瞥到了他的身影。  
  
  
  
有一次周末的时候羞妹回家取东西，没提前告诉家里，爸妈都不知道他回来了。他换了拖鞋上楼，经过书房的时候听到宋义进和高振宁争吵的声音。高振宁一字一句地说道：“除非有一天你有更好的归宿，不然我不会答应分开的。”  
  
接着仿佛是不想宋义进再说什么，高振宁又放软了些语气，叹了声气接着说道：  
  
“我知道你不爱我，  
“其实，我也有别的心动的人。  
“但是现在这样对你最好，我就不会改变的。”  
  
他抱了抱宋义进，安抚性拍拍他的后背，将他松开了。  
  
这件事他和宋义进争了好几次，谁都没能真的说服谁，这一次也是告一段落，犹如例行公事一样。  
  
但这一次，他打开书房之后，却在本该空荡的走廊里，看到了脸色苍白的姜承録。  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“承録怎么回来了？”高振宁还是挤出了一句话。  
  
“谁啊，”宋义进被他挡住了视线，“shyshy？”  
  
姜承録从小就容易被吓到，又认生，起了一个打趣一样的小名，他妈现在也喜欢这样叫他。  
  
他绕过高振宁，抱了宋义进一下，道：“回来取东西。”  
  
“来拿什么？”  
  
姜承録看着高振宁，意有所指：“丢了。”  
  
高振宁避开他的视线，眼睛里近乎受伤的一道暗光。  
  
  
  
  
本来姜承録不在家的时候，宁鸡两人的三餐都靠阿姨解决。也不知道是不是故意要逃开，高振宁自告奋勇去厨房给母女俩加一道菜。走之前匆匆问一句还是老三样吧？  
  
姜承録想告诉他其实自己没有那么挚爱东北菜色，原来只是喜欢看高振宁吹嘘自己所谓“拿得出手的硬菜”的样子。  
  
但他最后还是没说什么。  
  
他陪着宋义进在客厅里看电视，面前装了一篮水果，他边看边吃，被妈评论：你再吃一会儿吃不下饭了。  
  
姜承録乖乖应了一声，踢掉拖鞋，光脚蜷在沙发里，看电视剧里的光怪陆离。  
  
广告时间的时候宋义进去书房打电话，他又用签子叉了两颗蓝莓，却叉到了还没有成熟的果实，在嘴里迸开的汁液又酸又涩。姜承録放下签子，去了厨房，停在门框边。  
  
高振宁隔着抽油烟机的响声，说话都难听清楚：“怎么又不穿鞋。”  
  
姜承録把厨房的门带上，走进了一些，好像也不在意自己说话会不会被噪音掩盖。  
  
“你说心动的人，是喜欢谁？”  
  
高振宁翻炒的动作一顿，他知道他听见了。  
  
  
  
“你喜欢我吗。”  
  
他接着逼问。  
  
高振宁的动作只停了一瞬，随后又自然起来：“怎么不喜欢。”  
  
说得轻巧，分明只是敷衍。  
  
姜承録也不气馁，又道：“你不爱妈妈。”  
  
高振宁的语气里带着几分奇怪：“我怎么就不爱你妈了，你这别让你妈听到啊，我还得跪搓衣板解释呢。”  
  
“你说的，”姜承録道，“我听见了。”  
  
高振宁摇摇头，几乎是在说他不懂事了。他道：“别的不说，老宋对我有恩，救了我一命，我就是死也不会对不起他的。”  
  
姜承録眼里一抹奇异的神色。他似乎要反驳什么，最终却又是没有说出口。  
  
高振宁没有看他，对此一无所知，还依然说道：  
  
“那婚都结了不是，还能说离就离啊。他那边还有能用到我的地方，最次还能给你们娘俩换个电灯泡呢。”  
  
姜承録显然没有被他的说法打动，只是问道：“你的戒指呢？”  
  
“什么？”高振宁没反应过来。  
  
“结婚戒指，为什么，不戴？”  
  
许久，高振宁才低声说道：“做菜怕弄脏了，先摘一会儿。”  
  
他把厨房门打开，把姜承録往外推了推：“沾了一身油烟味儿去洗个澡吧，出来吃饭。这事儿你就别管了。”  
  
  
  
  
宋义进本来的风格就非常地激进，现在又有一个年富力强的高振宁替他做一些见不得光的事，更是势如破竹。他的进境威胁到一些元老级的巨头，在外省的时候遭到仇家的报复，幸好高振宁早早在他身边安排了人保护着，最终有惊无险。  
  
但针对宋义进的举措竟然只是一个幌子，真正要杀的对象是还在学校的姜承録。高振宁跟手底下的人沟通宋义进那边的情况时猛然发现不对，稍一思索就想到姜承録有危险，带着手下仅有的人跑过去救人。对方真正下了杀招，高振宁冲进去的时候受了很重的伤，解绑着羞妹的麻绳时，在姜承録的手心蹭上一道暗红的血迹。  
  
宋义进很快回到本省，给高振宁安排医疗，住进加护病房治伤。手术结束之后姜承録去看他，坐在床边盯着自己的手看。除了一些剐蹭之外，他几乎没受什么伤，最吓人的也只是手腕上捆出来的淤青，但他盯着自己手心看久了，仿佛还能看到高振宁留下的那道红痕。  
  
等到高振宁醒过来，姜承録叫他：  
  
“宁。”  
  
从认识到现在，他一直这样叫他。  
  
“你喜欢我。”  
  
姜承録说道。这一次，他非常笃定。  
  
  
  
高振宁还虚弱着，说话声音也低：“上次不是和你说别想这事了吗。”  
  
“你说，你死也不会对不起妈妈，”姜承録道，“但你是为了我，送死。”  
  
他本来想得很清楚，临到这一步又开始不安起来，带着些许不确定问：“宁喜欢我吗？”

高振宁有点累，闭着眼：“你想让我说什么呢。”  
  
“你会和妈妈离婚吗？我和妈妈说，他……”  
  
他说到一半，被高振宁轻飘飘地打断了：“就算你妈知道、你妈同意也不行。只要还没别人能帮他，只要他还能用得上我。你想的不可能的。”  
  
姜承録也带了怒气：“妈妈不爱你。”  
  
高振宁笑了一下：“我知道。”  
  
这位一直和他若即若离的继女神情冷冷：“他不在乎你，他有别的喜欢的人。”  
  
“你一直说是妈妈救了你。”  
  
“当时，是我求妈妈要帮你的。”  
  
  
  
高振宁愣住了。  
  
他原来确实有想过一向明哲保身的宋义进为什么会冒着风险出手救他，最后没有想出头绪，只是更感激对方当年的选择。  
  
他喉咙干涩，也不知道该说些什么，许久才涩声道：“……谢谢。”  
  
姜承録起身，不让他看到表情：“我不要你说谢谢。”  
  
  
  
刘谋将高振宁从街上捡回来的时候，高振宁十五岁。他当时为了挣钱给弟弟念书，一个人到了南方，三言两语被黑店扣下，做了很多脏活累活不说，店里还想培养他去做见不得光的事情。在游戏厅认识史森明之后，辗转被归到了刘谋门下。刘谋年轻时也是一方霸主，上了年纪想洗手上岸，救了高振宁不说，还顺带把他弟弟的学籍也转了过来，送去了很好的学校里。  
  
虽然有着养父养子的名头，但他本来没有想让高振宁接触手底不能见光的诸多事宜。只是他始终没有找到合适的接班人，跟他最久的史森明是个狠不下脸的性格，造成了一些骚动，高振宁跑回家跟他说：我来吧。  
  
他出手不要命，带伤回房间，要是没有人在，他涂药才大呼小叫的。刘谋听见他抓着史森明笑嘻嘻地说：“你担心啥，信我好吧。”  
  
史森明说：“你都被人骗去打工还不给钱，我怎么信你啊，听着像个傻缺。”  
  
高振宁拎着他两条细细的胳膊：“那怎么，是你要骗我啊，还是嫖老师要骗我，不是不可能吗！”  
  
再后来，刘谋就评价高振宁太重情义，太偏执，太容易轻信。  
  
那场风波里刘谋要送史森明走，不论是他还是高振宁都自身难保，留在原地也只是死局。  
  
史森明拿着给他的证件和火车票，拎着打包很精简的行李，走之前和他说：高振宁，别再被人骗啦，小心没人来救你。  
  
高振宁说：你到那边，最好天天吃香的喝辣的比在我这儿好，听到没。  
  
史森明说：知道啦，我是谁啊，别送啦。  
  
他走之后高振宁窝回沙发里，抬起手蒙住了脸。  
  
  
  
针对宋义进的刁难依然不断，甚至还有因为高振宁住院而越演越烈的趋势。高振宁还想调些人过去帮他，被来探病的宋义进拒绝：“我这边人够用了，你留着吧。”  
  
姜承録后来也没有再来过医院，高振宁大部分时间都是一个人看电视里仅有的节目。他从少年时便总是有那么几个人挂念在心上，诸多的责任要他来担，现在突然一下子空下来，反而十分不习惯，没两天就开始烦躁。  
  
恰巧是这个时候，手底下人跟他说，姜承録像是对他的产业很有兴趣，问了一些相关的问题，还说想去看一看。  
  
高振宁说你们带他去吧，知道什么能让他看见，什么不能不？  
  
他能猜到姜承録隐隐夺权的姿态或许是一种报复，然而他其实并不怎样在意。从一开始他就知道自己从刘谋那里几乎没有带资源过来，手底势力的建立还是借了宋义进的势。在他心里这些东西本来就是要保护他们母女两人，直接交予他们也并无不可。至于自己的结局会怎么样，他倒是一点不担心，心大的很。只是他不想让姜承録经历那些打打杀杀暗流汹涌的事情，于是尽力将洗白了的那些账面由得姜承録去领，其余的一些，他再和宋义进聊转交。  
  
在他心里，姜承録就是个高门大户的傻白甜大小姐，弹弹琴作作画，容易害羞容易受惊吓，他希望他过得无忧无虑，希望他开心。  
  
当时他寄居在宋家的时候，手中一无所有，想要替别人操心也不能够，因此倒也是沉下心过了一段无忧无虑的日子。有时候趁着放假，夜里和姜承録窝在沙发里看电影，宋义进怕热把中央空调开得很足，他们两个就蜷在薄薄的毯子底下，腿都快要缠到一起，分吃微波炉炸出来的焦糖爆米花。  
  
他逐渐地也会想，如果把势力都交给宋家，他将这个人情还清，或许就不需要一直陪在他们身边，或许就还有机会去追求自己想要的东西。  
  
只是怀念当时那段日子的不只他一个。姜承録只觉得是高振宁身上那种不知从何而来沉甸甸的责任感和他的能力将高振宁从他身边夺走了。他要夺权，也只是想着，这样你就没有理由和妈妈在一起了。  
  
你没办法做你想做的英雄了，那就可以在我身边了吧？  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
